rebirth_of_the_night_mod_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Changelog
2.7.2 QoL Update 01/05/20 * Removed Item Blacklist, Initial Inventory ** Both were unused * Removed Voice Chat Reloaded ** Causes a fair amount of lag on servers just for a feature that's not exactly needed or used by most players. * (server) Removed ReadyPlayerFun ** This was the mod that stopped time when no one was online. It caused a frequent crash and had to be removed. We recommend closing the server when no one is online. * Added DiscordRichPresence * Added DoggyTalents ** Read below * Added Surge, Multithreaded Noise, SmoothFont, Born in a Barn, TexFix ** All five mods increase performance * Added HelpFixer, Proportional Destruction Particles, Cherished Worlds, Controlling, Enchantment Descriptions, Diet Hopper, Blur, Target Dummies, Anvil Patch, Aeble, Equipment Tooltips, World Tooltips, Toast Control, Infinite Fluids ** All of these mods are mostly small quality of life mods that enhance the player experience. 'Pets Changes' * Doggy Talents makes it so that tamed wolves are now much more in-depth. Tamed wolves learn as you train them, much like real life dogs. New items such as dog beds, dog bowls, dog baths, etc, were added. You can train your dog special skills that will help you in your journey. Don't worry, these skills are balanced, but will significantly help you if you choose to invest into training your dog. Texture changing and many skills have been disabled from the default settings. Feed your tamed wolf a Treat, then right click them with a Stick to access their skills and other info. (you can also craft a throwing stick and play fetch! it's actually tons of fun) 'Item Balancing' * Increased durability, damage, and mining speed of Onyx armor and tools. ** We want Onyx tools to be much stronger for how difficult it is to get and craft. Onyx is now better than Mythril in terms of damage, durability, and armor. Mythril is still stronger in terms of enchantability and mining speed. This does not factor in set bonuses. * Decreased spawn rate of Mythril, Viridium, and Onyx ** We heard many of you say that the difficulty for crafting these does not correlate to their spawn rate, which makes progression a little weird. 'Recipe Fixes and Changes' * Fixed soul flux recipe. * Removed all Aether accessories as well as the Aether inventory. ** Most accessories are redundant and we don’t like the idea of having two inventories. * Removed more broken soups. * Added a recipe for Mud Brick > Clay Ball ** This is to help speed up crafting progression mid-late game. * Added a Hemp Fiber recipe in the crafting table. ** This is to help crafting progression early game. Many of you have expressed your feelings about the grind to get Hemp Fibers. The millstone will still output more fibers, but takes longer since you have to use the hand crank. 'The Beneath' * More than doubled the max vein size of all ore. * Vastly decreased spawn rate of all ore. ** We decided to do these two changes because of the nature of The Beneath and how players explore it. Finding an ore vein will be exciting, especially when finding a Mythril vein. And since you can see Mythril from far away, players will do what they can to make it to that vein. It should be a very rewarding but dangerous adventure. * Mythril now only spawns below y=75. * The fog when using a night vision potion is now red instead of purple. 'Other' * Dropped items now despawn. ** I decided to enable this to fix some lag, and also because there are a few options to go back to your death point with Returns Scrolls and potions. * Backpacks no longer drop on death. * Water sources are no longer infinite ** This was done to balance hot spring water, and to make water in general more valuable. We want players to make a decision about whether they want to live next to rivers/oceans or not. This also helps balance sky and underground bases. * Added tooltips and name colors to most end-game gear depending on the rarity/strength of the item. Orange = Legendary. Purple = Epic. Green = Rare. * Added tooltips and JEI descriptions for items that might confuse the player. * Enabled Quark’s Wraiths. ** Used to be disabled because of Mo’ Creatures. * Changed JEI’s view recipe and uses keybinds to R and U. * Removed the Recipe Unlocked toast. * Added an achievement that explains viewing recipes and uses with JEI. * Increased spawn rate of Overworld caves and very slightly increased surface openings. * Added many many custom made paintings. (like seriously please take a look at them they are fricken awesome) 2.7.1 Hotfix 01/01/20 Mod Additions, Updates, and Removals * Added Fast Workbench * Added Fast Furnace ** Both mods reduce lag 'Recipe Fixes and Changes' * Fixed display names for Steel Anvil and Iron Anvil * Fixed Soul Forged Steel recipe * Steel now requires an Unstoked Crucible instead of a stoked one. * Removed mushroom stew due to a bug * Removed 2 out of the 3 saddle recipes * Removed a couple unused/redundant items 'Mob Changes' * Dragons and other dangerous structures from Ice and Fire now only generate at least 1000 blocks away from spawn. * Magma Cubes no longer drop lava when killed 'Server Changes' * Added ReadyPlayerFun ** Time, seasons, and weather will no longer progress when no one is online. * Updated readme.txt to explain SoundFilters needing to be removed for voice chat. 'Other Changes' * Fixed a couple config errors. * Fixed visual glitch when mining ores. ** We had to remove our custom texture in order to fix this. We’ll add them again when we can figure out a fix. Mythril and Viridium still have the visual glitch. 2.7 Past Decade Patch 12/31/19 Patch Highlights (TLDR) * Server pack! ** LAN and servers are now supported! Includes voice chat! (hotkey: v) * Base defence/building ** Many more ways to defend your base and create a beautiful base! * Difficulty and Breaching Rework ** Completely reworked difficulty from scratch! Mob breaching should now be balanced and mobs in general are much smarter! * Seasons Rework ** Should now allow you to experience every season! * Custom Music Rework ** Added many more songs, and reworked what songs play when! (each boss has their own song!) * Death Rework ** Should allow for a much less rage inducing experience! * MANY more changes and fixes! Mod Additions, Updates, and Removals * Removed MoCreatures ** Had to do it to em. Caused too crashes and had a buggy config * Removed Albedo ** Unfixable issue with Optifine * Removed ToroHealth ** Replaced by DynamicSurroundings health pop offs, no more green "1"s when mobs spawn! * Removed Traveller’s Backpacks * Added Wearable Backpacks ** Read below for changes regarding backpacks * Added Doggy Talents ** Explanation below * Added JustEnoughHarvestCraft ** More JEI recipes for Harvestcraft blocks * Added Save My Stronghold ** Strongholds are no longer torn apart by caves * Added Trumpet Skeleton ** Will be used as a rare easter egg, unlockable through a hidden achievement. (not implemented) * Added Totem Expansion ** Mob drop rarely totem heads that are used to create many different types of unique totems. Witch villagers spawn in villages that sell totem heads. * Added Fairy Lights ** So many options for pretty light sources! * Added Malisis Doors ** MANY more options for unique doors that operate differently, including very large doors * Added Magma Monsters ** They spawn in the Nether, but opening a portal there will cause them to spawn in the Overworld too! * Added Redstone Paste ** Redstone Paste can stick to walls, opening up many more options for complex redstone contraptions * Added Wards ** Another way to defend your base! * Added MineTraps ** Adds tons of balanced traps that can be used anytime from early-game to late-game! * Added More Paintings ** Doesn’t actually add more paintings (yet), but now you can select the painting you want! * Added Macaw’s Bridges ** Mainly just for aesthetic as they don’t function any differently from blocks. * Added Stacksize ** Allows us to change stack sizes (such as potions!) * Added Gliby's Voice Chat ** SoundFilters MUST be removed from your mod list client side in order for you to hear other players. Press period to configure voice settings and V to use push to talk. * Updated so many mods that it’s really not worth putting here Scaling Difficulty Changes * Scaling difficulty (the difficult meter) has been completely disabled. '''Instead, the difficulty of the game increases as you progress and unlock achievements. For example, each of the boss deaths enables spawning of a more difficult mob into the world. There are other triggers that increase spawning too, but mobs will never gain health or attack damage throughout your playthrough. A regular zombie will always be a regular zombie. '''Crafting Progression Overhaul (first iteration) * Most armors and weapons that follow after diamond in the progression are now crafted at a Steel Anvil, which requires a stoked crucible to make the alloy or finding salvageable steel in the world in order to craft. This currently includes: ** Viridium Armor & Tools ** Mythril Armor & Tools **Onyx Armor & Tools **Obsidian Armor **Ice/Fire Dragon Steel Armor Season Changes * The starting season is now late summer. * Seasons are much shorter now. ** Each sub-season lasts 3 days (early-mid-late) meaning that seasons last 9 days in total. So, when you start a new world, you have exactly 12 days until early winter starts. If you didn't sleep for a single day, this equates to 8 hours of gameplay or 4 hours if you slept every day, since day-night cycles last 40 minutes (twice as long as vanilla). * Removed the date indicator on the top left. ** Time and day number will still show. Custom Music Changes * Fixed music overlap in The Aether * Each boss now has specific battle music associated with it * Invasions now have specific battle music * Villages now have specific music * Added many new songs for many different scenarios and enabled shuffling of music * The initial Minecraft loading screen now has music playing * More songs and songs for specific scenarios coming soon! Backpack Changes: * Travelers Backpacks have been swapped for Wearable Backpacks. '''These are much more vanilla friendly and allow for more customization and RGB dyeing. To open the backpack, you must place it on the ground. Wearing the backpack takes up the chest inventory slot, but they can be enchanted. In multiplayer, you can open your friend's (or foe's) backpacks and take things from it without them knowing. Watch your back in public servers! '''Item Balancing * Copper & Tin ** Increased armor durability * Mythril ** Increased all weapon damage ** Increased armor durability and armor **Increased spawn rate **Vastly increased the enchantability * Onyx ** Increased all weapon damage ** Increased durability for all items **Increased harvest speed of tools **Increased enchantability * Viridium ** Increased durability for all items ** Increased enchantability **Increased spawn rate Set Bonuses * Death Is Not An Option has been reworked. The revival effect only occurs every 60s for 60s. Meaning there is a 60s window where the effect is not active. All debuffs have been removed. * Changed One With Nature set bonus from Invisibility to Photosynthesis (replenishes hunger when you can see the sun). Death and Respawning: On death: * Only main inventory and accessories are dropped and does not despawn. * Toolbar and armor does not drop, but will lose 10% durability/energy each death. * All experience is dropped, only 50% can be regained. * A return scroll can be crafted that returns you to your last death. * Soulbinding enchantment where level 1 means there's a 25% chance the item will be kept on death, up to 100% at level 4 (doesn't matter for toolbar or armor). * A zombie version of you will spawn at your death location, and will try to find their way back home. Mob AI/Breaching Changes: *** Zombies: 'All zombie types will break blocks that they can harvest to get to you if it is blocking their path. This means only zombies with pickaxes in their hand can mine stone. All zombies can break things like wood, dirt, etc. Zombies will investigate all light sources, beds, farmland, cake, and powered rails in their idle state. (possibility for good trap setups here) Zombies will NOT break other blocks to get to these blocks when idle, except doors. Zombies also still pillar up to get to you. All zombies have a chance to apply the hunger affect on its target and have a chance to leap at its target. Baby zombies now burn in sunlight. ***'Skeletons: 'All skeleton types have a chance to spawn with "fiddling AI". When a skeleton has big brain, they will randomly fiddling with many things when idle, such as buttons, doors, levers, fence gates, TNT and redstone components (they're also pretty interested in cake but won't eat it, because well, they're skeletons). It is somewhat uncommon for them to fiddle, but don't be surprised if you see a skeleton open your door out of curiosity. Either place these items out of their short reach, or use a button, since doors will immediately close after pressing. They will NOT open doors when targeting you. ***'Creepers: 'All creeper types have had their breach range DRASTICALLY reduced. You must be within their explode range in order for them to breach (about 2 blocks). This means creepers will no longer randomly explode far away when targeting you. It is worth noting they can STILL see you through walls, but will not explode until you are close. Creepers also explode when they catch fire. ***'Spiders: 'All spider types ignore fall damage. When spiders hit their target, they apply the slowness effect for a few seconds. Each subsequent hit increases the slowness strength. At max slowness, the spider webs the target, basically completely immobilizing the target. ***'Blazes: 'All blaze types make a very small explosion on death. (this won’t destroy their drops) ***'Endermen & Endermites: 'Both endermen and endermites will sometimes teleport the attacker away. Endermen have a small chance to apply blindness to their target. Endermen now always drop at least 1 ender pearl. ***'Ghast: Ghasts have had their fireball explosion radius doubled. ***'Magma Cubes: '''Small magma cubes drop some lava on death, and regen when in lava. ***'Slimes: Bigger slimes have a chance to summon baby slimes when hit, and have increased knockback depending on size. ***'Silverfish: '''Silverfish have a small chance to split and multiply. (yes you read that right. yes I am evil.) ***'Witches: 'Witches apply buffs to nearby mobs around them, summon bats on death, and have a chance to use a lingering potion. ***T'he Wither: 'The Wither summons Wither Skeletons and pushes attackers away. ***'Zombie Pigmen: 'Pigmen have a small chance to get aggressive when the player breaks a block within 5 blocks of them. Pigmen will become aggressive if the player touches their hitbox. ***'All/Most Mobs: '''All mobs avoid explosions, call for help of the same mob type nearby when hit (except killing blows), and have a chance to dodge arrows. '''Other Mob Changes *** Gold Golems now only spawn in Nether Cities and related structures. *** Increased ashen and dweller spawn rate *** Fixed invisible mobs *** Disabled toros from spawning *** Disabled festive creepers *** Disabled support creepers (caused other creepers to randomly explode) *** Fixed wolves spawning in The Nether Achievements *** Added a Bosses category, including The Ghast Queen, Wither, and Ender Dragon. *** Added a Dimensions category include The Beneath, Nether, End, Aether and Twilight Forest. Entering a dimension for the first time will cause a large title card to pop up. Bosses *** All bosses now have an achievement tied to their death, and a large title message on the player's screen, indicating that killing any boss for the first time is a big deal with consequences. **** The Ghast Queen’s drop "Ghast Queen's Tears" is now used to open the Twilight Forest portal. It is the only way to open the portal. The Ghast Queen now also drops many other useful and rare items. Ghast Queens now only spawn around Nether Cities, and have had their spawn rate minimally increased. (this will change in the future to be able to summon them instead) **** The Ender Dragon now drops a random amount of Advanced Ender Pearls. ****The Wither now drops many more useful and rare items. Recipe Changes *** Removed Rainbow Curry *** Removed redundant potions such as the return and teleport potions. *** Added Reforging and Anvil repair recipes for BoP armors, Silver items, and EndReborn items. *** Removed most wooden spartan weapons. *** Removed a few other useless/redundant items *** Changed the recipe for Dragonsteel Fire and Ice swords to use a witherbone handle instead of a witherbone. *** Fixed Obsidian Shard recipe and made it shapeless. Textures and Language *** Updated textures for many armors and tools. *** Updated many Nether textures *** Bunch of other random textures, tooltips, etc *** Added JEI descriptions for many items Other *** Increased potion stack size to 8. (you're welcome) *** Increased dragon wing flap sound radius. *** Golems no longer attack everything in sight. *** Disabled the Flare Gun and removed it from loot tables. *** Doubled food stack size so that you can trade and use the market bin properly. *** Set the cap for the player max health to 60 (3 rows of hearts) *** Fixed lapis ore not spawning in the Overworld (sorry about that) *** Increased amethyst spawn rate *** Fixed onyx achievement description *** Changed the rarity of Bloodmoons from 5% to 1%. 2.66 Hotfix 12/13/19 'Mod Additions, Updates, and Removals' ***'Removed ExplorerCraft (no longer needed)' ***'Added ATOP Armor for Biomes O' Plenty' ***'Added DefaultOptions' 'Achievements!' So far, we have ores and set bonuses. These achievements cover every single set bonus and ore (except some ores from other dimensions, which will get achievements in their respected dimension category). Just these two categories took a very lengthy and surprising amount of time, so bare with us as we release more achievements over time. 'Ore, Underground and Set Bonus Changes' ***'Underground biomes are now much smaller, meaning that a larger diversity of stone will be present in caves.' ***'Ruby, Jade, and Amethyst from the ExplorerCraft mod was removed, including the tools and armor.' ***'Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, and Ender Amethyst was added from Biome's O Plenty instead, including armor for all 4 (but not tools or weapons).' ***'Sapphire and Peridot spawns at y=42 and below, and Ruby spawns at y=18 and below. All 3 are as rare as diamond.' ***'Set bonuses for all 4 armors were added.' ***'"A Walking Rainbow" set bonus was renamed to "Colorful Power" and was reworked to use all 4 of the new gems.' ***'Andesite, granite, and diorite were completely disabled from world gen, but they can still be crafted using other types of stone.' 'Fixes and Tweaks' ***'Removed an absolute metric crap ton of redundant and unused items (this is not an exaggeration. I swear it never ends)' ***'Fixed steel recipe. (will be reworked later)' ***'Disabled overworld quartz.' ***'Fixed extremely long start up times.' ***'Couple other random fixes.' 2.65 Update 12/11/19 Mod Additions, Updates, and Removals *** Updated BetterNether (A Nether reset is recommended but not required) *** Updated YUNG's Better Caves *** Updated some library mods Village Changes NOTE!! Many more changes will be added in future patches. We realize there are some imbalances and weird things (like OP shopkeeper, toros, weird AI, infinite sentries, etc). We are currently waiting on a modified version of ToroQuest to be sent to us, which will then be uploaded to Curse by us as a separate mod. The time frame for this is sometime in January, but could come earlier. *** Guards and Sentries will no longer target tamed animals. *** Toros now don't instakill you. Generic *** Enabled month and year in the top left to avoid confusion about the starting season. *** Zombies can now break obsidian. *** Added a set bonus for Plate Armor: Unstoppable *** Removed blight death messages. 2.6 The Village Update 12/2/19 Mod Additions, Updates, and Removals *** Added Charm *** Added Snow Real Magic *** Added ToroQuest *** Added Village Names *** Added Not Enough Cats *** Added Bountiful Village Changes NOTE!'' This is the first iteration of the village update. There will likely be a 2.65 update fixing and balancing many things here, but the overall system will stay the same. Notable current issues are that the Shopkeeper sells very OP items. Emerald was disabled from worldgen temporary because of this (it can still spawn in ore deposits above ground). Guards and sentries also can have strange AI and try to path to mobs that are underground. These issues require us to edit the actual mod and publish the new version to Curse as a separate mod, so it may or may not come before The Base Defense Update.'' *** Villages got a much needed makeover. Houses and huts are populated with functional and decorative blocks according to a career/profession. The village area can have more flowers, crops, passive mobs and lights. 2.511 Hotfix 11/30/19 *** Forgot to disable ScalingHealth debug mode... Read patch notes of previous version if you haven't yet. 2.51 Scaling & Difficulty Patch 11/30/19 Mod Additions, Updates, and Removals *** Updated FantasticLib *** Updated FoamFix *** Updated Tool Progression *** Updated Biomes O Plenty Scaling & Difficulty All in all, these changes should open up many more options for other kinds of playstyles other than the "conquest" playstyle. If you want to focus on building, farming, village life, live stock, etc, now you can without worrying about the world becoming increasingly difficult. *** Difficulty now does NOT increase on its own every second, allowing for pacifist playthroughs and AFKing. *** Killing a boss (end dragon, wither, ghast queen) will increase the difficulty by 25. *** Killing the end dragon increases the difficulty by an extra 25 **** This change acts like the Hardmode of Minecraft after you kill the dragon, more changes to come soon like special mobs spawning after the dragon is killed. *** 0.01 difficulty is increased per block away from spawn, meaning every 1k blocks will increase the difficulty by 10. *** Killing a hostile mob now increases difficulty by 0.01, meaning every 100 kills will increase the difficulty by 1. *** Extra difficulty is added depending on what dimension you are in: **** Overworld: +0 **** Beneath: +5 **** Nether: +10 **** Aether: +10 **** End: +20 **** Twilight Forest: +50 (good luck) *** Decreased the health gained by mobs per difficulty *** Decreased the chance for potion effects on mobs Other *** Disabled Mo Creatures goats, rabbits, and horses *** Disabled vanilla horses **** These changes are because Animania adds these animals. Trying our best to make things consistent. *** Disabled the 2nd health bar on Mo Creatures pets *** Disabled Dungeon Tactics structure generation. (buggy and can't be tweaked to liking, may be replaced in the future) *** Removed the starter world for now, will include one for the village update Upcoming Changes The Village Update 2.5 The Livestock Update 11/29/19 Mod Additions, Updates, and Removals *** Added Additional Structures *** Added Custom Loading Screens *** Added Tips *** Added Animania *** Updated Better Animals Plus *** Removed NoWorldGen5You (unused) *** Removed Natura (mostly was unused, removes lots of redundant items/blocks) Generic *** Added a starter world for new players to use. It's optional, but is a great world seed for people to get the hang of everything. *** Changed the initial Forge loading screen to a much more clean and professional look. *** Added custom, modpack specific tips to world loading screens! *** Disabled loading screen tips from Aether. *** Cleaned up the Waila tooltips (like when it shows you what mod a block is from on the bottom left). Livestock & Passive Mobs *** Replaced all vanilla livestock with Animania livestock. *** Livestock now need to be taken care of properly. This includes food, water, and shelter. You can read more about the changes here. *** Replaced Mo Creatures turkeys with Better Animals Plus turkeys (and removed crafting recipes for MoC turkeys). Mobs & Combat *** Decreased chance that a spider will shoot web at its target. *** Reduced attack speed of nearly all non-combat axes by 50%. (notable exceptions are Jade, Ruby and Amethyst) Crafting & Recipes *** Removed a LOT of redundant, useless and broken items and reworked many recipes from mods such as Rustic, Biomes O Plenty, FutureMC, Harvestcraft, Quark, and more. (over 100 items!) *** Removed soulforged steel sword and battleaxe. (because it's unneeded, steel will be a tool and armor ingot. Set bonus for armor to come later) *** Removed many swords from Mo Creatures. (useless swords that are difficult to get and add nothing to the experience) *** Removed redundant ropes added by multiple mods. *** Properly removed the furnace charcoal recipe (there are still many ways to get charcoal such as using a kiln). Caves, Ore & Underground *** Reduced spawn rate of onyx. *** Reduced vein size of rime. *** Reduced size and spawn rate of caves and minimally increased surface openings. *** Disabled HCStrata (stone getting harder the lower you go, was buggy and controversial). World Generation & Loot *** Decreased the spawn chance of recall potions in chests. *** Decreased the chance of loot bag drops. *** Disabled the Ruby Sword from spawning in loot tables (no more bonus chest ruby sword!) *** Disabled dungeon tactics weapons that we're not using from spawning in loot tables. *** A much larger variety of structures will now spawn, because of this, spawn rate of structures have *** increased but larger ones (houses, dungeons) are still rare-ish sights. *** Removed Quark dungeons from spawning in The Beneath. *** Roguelike Dungeons have been removed from the Overworld and now only spawn in The Beneath (its pretty epic). Fixes & Other *** Fixed shield set bonuses. *** Removed John Cena. Upcoming Updates *** The Base Defense Update (including traps, summoned mobs, more invasions, etc) *** The Village Update (will give villages a little more pizzazz and gameplay) *** The Pirate Life And Ocean Update (I want to roleplay a pirate damn it!) *** The Beneath Update (may or may not be a large update. Structures, mobs, items, etc) 2.41 Hotfix 11/25/19 *** Fixed custom music and main menu version number 2.4 The Nether Update 11/24/19 IMPORTANT NOTE: You must reset the Nether in your world if '' you've visited it already in previous versions. When in world select, click on your world and click "Reset Nether" at the top left. You MUST do this or you will corrupt your world! Also, when spawning in the Nether, it may take a bit to load the first time, just wait it out. '''Mod Additions, Updates, and Removals' *** Added JEI Hider *** Added LootTableTweaker *** Added BetterNether *** Added NetherEx *** Added BiomeTweaker Nether Changes *** Added 11 new Nether mobs and 1 new Nether boss! Some are passive(ish) and some are hostile! Watch out for the Brute and Gold Golem that spawn in Nether Fortresses! The Ghast Queen is the new boss and has a super low chance to spawn. *** Added many new Nether ''' structures, including primitive villages that will trade with you and an abandoned Nether city! (trust me you'll wanna check that one out) *** '''Added Cincinasite. A beautiful new Nether ore that's used for decoration and a forge that smelts items much faster than a regular furnace. *** Added Rime. A new Nether ore that can craft a new set of tools (read below) and a Rime And Steel, which makes blue fire and allows you to create a Nether portal of ANY size and even horizontal portals! *** Added Frosted Amedian tools. These tools are crafted with ingredients found in the Nether, and when equipping any of them, you become immune to wither damage. The damage on them may be weak, but the mining speed on the pickaxe is in-between diamond and Mythril! *** Added Wither Bone Armor. This armor set may not be the best in terms of armor, but when all 4 are equipped, all skeletal types will never attack you, even if you attack them! *** Reworked the Nether biomes. The Nether now consists of Visceral Heap, Phantasmagoric Inferno, Corrupted Sands, and the regular Nether biome. I chose not to add too many biomes (like the ones from BetterNether and NetherEx) because I didn't want the nether to be too cluttered and confusing (and laggy). The Nether is supposed to be a barren fiery wasteland for the most part, and I think I captured that pretty well. *** Disabled Quark's wraiths (we're using Mo Creatures wraiths) *** Balanced spawn rate of all existing and new Nether mobs. (tweaking may be done in future patches if need be) There are lots more changes that were added by NetherEx and BetterNether, but I only listed the highlights. Misc Changes *** Adjusted the chance of spawning in certain biomes when first starting a world. Most spawns should now be in a forest-like biome, though this won't always be the case. This will mostly prevent spawning in the middle of a gigantic desert or similar situations. *** Replaced Mo Creature textures with something more in the style of Minecraft *** Dragons caves and dens now only spawn in the Overworld. *** Other misc structures from Ice and Fire now only spawn in the Beneath. *** Changed recipe of Recall Potion, Lucky Horseshoe, Obsidian Skull, and Magic Mirror to require late game items. *** Decreased spawn rate of BountifulBaubles in chests *** Removed Magic Mirror and Lucky Horseshoe from spawning in chests *** Removed LOTS and LOTS of unused items from JEI. *** Removed recipe for the Silver Sword since it doesn't have the undead bonus. (you can still make silver spartan weapons) *** Removed a couple of redundant items (flour, etc...) *** Disabled Basalt from Quark (seriously 4 mods add this block!) *** Removed Wolframium from loot tables *** Fixed steel recipe *** Removed dungeon tactic dungeons from spawning in the nether and beneath. *** Minimally increased onyx mining speed. Upcoming Changes *** 2.5: The Beneath Update! Btw, if you haven't had the chance to try out the custom music, check #important-info on Discord! Trust me, the Nether music is fricken awesome and you're gonna regret not adding it! 2.3 More Polishing 11/23/19 Mod Additions, Updates, and Removals *** Updated Loottweaker *** Updated SpartanWeaponry *** Added Bountiful Baubles (similar to artifacts but less buggy and allows for crafting of some accessories) *** Added Quality Tools (tools now have random stats attached to them) *** Added ToroHealth Damage Indicators *** Added Unloader (solves memory leaks from dimensions) *** Added Rustic BoP Addon (more chairs and tables! woo!) *** Removed Artifacts *** Removed Damage Indicators Misc Changes *** Redid the entire main menu with custom screenshots! Let us know what you think! *** You now have the option to enable custom music. Join the Discord and take a look at #important-info *** Disabled WWolfs from Mo Creatures *** Removed the chance for creepers to spawn pre-powered Notes *** Shaders will not work with the new Flaregun. ''' *** '''Keep in mind Quality Tools and Bountiful Baubles both have their own reforging station. Category:Meta